So I did imprint on her?
by Angellwriter
Summary: bella and jake went out after edward left, they are even engaged, but he cheats on her and didn't imprinting mean you would be anything that person needs? so now jake is out of the picture why are Paul and bella getting closer.
1. Chapter 1

Joyce. The name alone mocks me. It is the name of the person who took my sun, my love, my heart. Joyce was the name of the girl that made my perfect world crash down around me, she was the person who took my fiancé, Jacob. Yes, because _she_ is the person who is my Jake's soulmate, imprint, and now, just like my sister, we are victims to this notorious imprint scheme. Me and Leah, are in the 'lives that got Fucked up by werewolf imprinting' club. When Edward left I went through three steps before I moved on, Depression, Anger and then Acceptance. My depression lasted a year the anger six months and I then I accepted it, then me and jack went out for nearly two years, what sucks the most is he imprinted on my birthday, right after he proposed to me. Isn't that just Fucking peachy. Joyce and I got along before this all happened, that is Fucked up too, don't you think. I skipped the sad, cry, catatonic, vegetation thing and went to furious, no more than that I was on Phase material and I'm not even quilater. Fucking ass, although I know it wasn't his fault, still he could of I don't know, told me, but that Fucking ass never did. For two Fucking weeks he hide it, telling me he had patrols and he had to go to counsel meetings, he even hide it from the pack. Then I go to his house to surprise him and what do I find, my husband to be naked in the hallway ass up in the air moaning and groaning and growling that name.

Joyce.

I smashed the glass in my hand when I tightened my grip on it, the blood from my hand mixing with the water on to the floor and making the blood look like smoke in the water. And when did all this happen you ask, well today of course, I should have put it together sooner, the way he left to 'patrol' all the time, the way he never wanted to have sex with me anymore, the way he got that glassy look at the slightest mention of Joyce. Fuck. All the signs were there in front of me, but no I was blind, I guess its true love blinds us. And I gave the Fucker my virginity, not right away, fuck no I am not a slut, no After one and a half years of Fucking begging and grovelling on his fucking hands and knees. That fucker is so going to get it when I see him I am going to make him pay yes that ass wipe is going to rule the day when he messed with Isabella Marie Swan. Jacob Fucking Ass-wipe Black watch the fuck out, No one will ever mess with me again.

* * *

Tell me if I should carry on. Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

An hour later Jack walked into the door with a eat shit grin on his face, he even had the fucking balls to kiss me, what the fuck.

"hey babe." He said in a fucking chirpy voice I bit back a gag and the instinct to hit him with a bat right in his fucking hoe stick.

"Hey babe, how was your patrol?" It must have been good the way you yelled, I added in my head.

"well, it was boring without you but you know that I would do one thousand more just so your safe." He said and how did I not see how his heart wasn't in the things he's been saying before?

"Poor Jacky, how about I talk to Sam to give you the week off and it would be just me and you." Ha what you going to say to that, 'No thanks I'd like to have sex with my imprint.' Hell no that would defeat the purpose of cheating and lying.

"No he needs me right now and with those puppy dog eyes of your he would leave La Push defenceless so that he can please you. You know some times I think that the whole pack imprinted on you, well except Paul, but you guys have a different relationship." That fucker not only has the answer but changed the subject too.

"you know what your right it just hard to see you work so hard." But worst to see you cheating on me, again I added in my head.

"Don't worry, hey you ready for the bonfire for the new wolves tonight?" he asked changing the subject yet again.

"yes all set I can't wait, I cant belief little Collin and Brady have Phased." I gushed, he really did make me forget for a little sentence.

"Well go get ready we will be going soon let me just go get dad, I'll meet you there Babe." And he left after another kiss to my check.

When he was gone I ran to the bathroom scrubbed my check clean of ass-wipe, when I was done I did something the old bella wouldn't do, yes I spent three fucking hours dressing up. But fuck it would be worth it, just to see that look on his fucking face. So I ended up in a pair of skinny jeans my ed hardy top, ed hardy jacket and ed hardy shoes, Paul fucking loves these clothes and bought it for me for Christmas. I think it was the first time to buy anyone a Christmas present, no one but me knows that he is fucking stinking rich, his dad walked when he was one and his mother drowned herself in work, it ended up she was good at what she did. Anyway, It was time to go to the bonfire, and time to get pay back on that dumbass, I cant wait to see the fuckers face.

Everyone was there when I got there, I saw some of the people there drop their jaws, and Jacob had pitched a tent if you know what I mean. What I really wanted to know is how you can be with someone else when you have an imprint. I mean don't you have to love that imprint, marry her, have kid and live happily ever after, how the fuck is this ass-wipe doing it.

Whistling brought me out of my train of thought, the boys where whistling at me, wolf whistling, what irony.

Jacob swept me off my feet into a kiss, a chaste kiss, "Damn babe its just bonfire, and why have I never seen you in this outfit before, you look hot." Gag, go look at Joyce and tell her that.

"Well it was a Christmas present and I've never wore it before."

That was the only thing we got to say before the stories started, I loved the third wife one it was my favourite quilater legend. Soon the stories were over and I did yet another thing I never did before, I asked the counsel a question.

"umm, I have a question." Everyone turned to me.

"yes bella." Billy said.

"If you are, lets say engaged and imprint would you be able to sleep around with your imprint and still be engaged? I mean lets say that you could fight the imprint and stay with the person that you are engaged to, but why keep being engaged. Even if you love that person you are engaged to why would you hurt them more by cheating on them. How could you still go to the person you are engaged to and be with your imprint at the same time. Doses Joyce even know you are still engaged to me, Jacob?" I asked Billy then turned to look at Jake as I said the last sentence.

Everyone had their Jaws on the floor, Seth was the first to come out of it and lunged at Jacob, Jake was still gaping at me and didn't see him coming. Seth was snarling and growling and snapping at Jacob, Sam came out his trance next and half heartedly pulled Seth off but by that time the rest of the pack came out of there trances and stated to attack him to, Collin, Brady and Paul all shook so hard they phased and Same had to Alpha lock their asses. Billy still didn't move, his eyes were wide and his mouth slack, the other counsel elders looked, either Furious, shocked, sympathetic or all of the above. Sam locked everyone in the pack and then went by Emily to help her with the shaking, to calm him down. I was like a sister, daughter, best friend to everyone in La Push, I came up with ideas to help the La Push community centre, I started La push's dinner, Young Swan's Dinner, with Emily. I did so much for this community that they gave me the 'Community Helper' Award for the last two years.

Jacob got up and looked at me, he had a black eye, busted lip, broken arm and blood was so thick on him you couldn't see where it was coming from.

"How did you find out?" that is what he says, 'how did I find out?' no 'I'm sorry I love you but I imprinted.' No measly 'she came onto me.' Despicable.

"well I went to your house when you said you were out 'patrolling' to surprise you for all the work you've been doing the last two weeks, and what do I find, You Fucking Joyce in the doorway." The pack started to shack but stayed where they were unless they were by their imprints then they took a step away.

"How could you do it anyway." I asked.

"I imprinter on her." He said softly.

"no not that, how could you just fuck her then come back to me, don't you have to be with her all the time, love her, show everyone she is yours?" I asked in a normal tone.

"She didn't need a serious relationship right now, and I wanted to be anything for her." He whispered to the ground.

I laid the ring he gave me in front of him on the ground got up and left the beach, by the time I got to my house, which was empty because Dad and Sue, my stepmother, left for their second honey moon, Leah was on patrol and Seth was still at the bonfire. I finally let myself cry, for my lost, for my love, for the fact that I got hurt again, and just for the sack of crying. I stopped when there was a knock on the door, I got up and answered it, and was surprised to see the person on the other end of the door, because it was...

* * *

**Cliffy. who do you think is at the door. Tell me what you think, pictures are on my profile. **

**Oh and don't forget to Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Paul Long at my door step what do I owe the pleasure?" I said but it was ruined by the red eyes and the look of death on my features.

He didn't respond he just hugged me close as I cried onto him, he rubbed my back soothingly. I needed comfort, I just didn't know that Paul would be the one to give it to me, it was funny that he always gave me what I needed and wanted. I say jump he say 'how fucking high' I tried it once and he did say that.

After a long time of me crying on him I wiped my eyes and looked at him, right in his eye, I have always thought Paul was the best looking of the boys. I always felt a pull towards him, even when he was a totally ass to me, it was what I needed at the time. He didn't baby me, he didn't give me pity and he knew when to lay off and to over do things, you might say that i had a crush of him, but it felt deeper than that. He was the one that first knew I was upset, even Jake was slower than Paul, he also knew how to cheer me up when I was upset. He was my best friend, he was the reason for my wider vocabulary, with a little help from Leah, she brought the bitch out of me.

"Thanks Paul I know you don't want to be my shoulder to cry on." I sniffed.

"You need a shoulder to cry on right now and I want to be here for you." He said softy.

Just then a voice came from my head, one I loved, Jacob's, "She didn't need a serious relationship right now, and I wanted to be anything for her." did Paul imprint on me? Did he sense that I needed comfort? Didn't I want everyone not to treat me like a ticking time bomb that would go back to her catatonic state? What do I need now? Did he already know? Who else knows? Did Jacob know? Is this why I have been attracted to Paul? So many questions.

"Paul did you imprint on me?" I asked in a dead serious voice.

"why would you say that?" he asked after a few minute of shocked silence.

"you are always their when I needed you, you give me anything I want, you-"

"everyone give you what you want," he cut me off.

"yes but you give it to me without me even having to ask, you know me better than anyone else, you know what to do when I'm upset, you know when to push more and when to let it go you-" again I was cut off but this time by his lips on mine.

"Is that a yes." I asked after his lips were no longer on mine.

"Its a I have no idea, but I know what I feel, I thought all those thoughts of you I've been having was just Jacobs, but I'm not too sure not."

"we can go see Billy about it or old Quil, I mean it could be possible, you would do anything for your imprint be anything, like little Claire and Quil. He loves her like a little sister because that's what she needs him to be, a big brother, then he will be a best friend when she needs one, then a husband and a father of her children. I already had so many people tip toeing around me and I needed someone who could stomp around and that's what you did." I said with a smile.

"well, lets see Billy, he should know." Paul said, what a man of many words, I thought sarcastically.

Soon we were at Billy's house, that's when it hit me, I couldn't go in there, it was the place I saw it, the place I heard it, the place where I never wanted to see again. The place where he cheated on me.

I stopped and Paul looked at me, then looked at the house, "Want to go in the back door or do you want me to go and bring Billy out here." He asked me softly.

"No Billy can't come out, and the back door you can still..." I trailed off.

"you cant go in the hallway." I shuddered then nodded.

"closes your eyes." He said and I was going to ask why when he told me to just do it with a look and did as he said.

The next thing I know is the floor disappears and a feel another body, a unnatural warm one, this other body felt so much like my a missing puzzle piece. My eyes fluttered going to open but the deep and husky voice of Paul floated into my ears, "don't open them until I tell you to." I shivered at the sound.

"You can open your eyes up now." He said in my ear and when I opened my eyes my breath caught as I saw he beautiful face. We stayed like that for a minute until a cough drew our attention away from each other, I turned to see it was Billy. Paul put me down lightly so I wouldn't stumble and embarrass myself.

"Billy we have a question to ask you." I said to him he looked slightly paler, the last time I asked that it wasn't so good.

"We want to know if it is possible that I imprinted on Bella." Paul intervened.

"uh, I'm not sure, tell me why you think this?" said Billy going back to his original colour. Just as I was about to answer Paul did.

"I feel like I would do anything for her, I love her, I want her, I feel connected to her. Nothing matters but her, and when I'm with her and she is in my arm its like I am complete, I also get this feeling if she is sad or in trouble. I feel her as if she is apart of me." He was looking at me the entire time he was talking to Billy, he had this look of love in his eyes and a smile on his lips. He looked back at Billy with a hopeful look, "So, I imprinted oh her?"

"I think so, but I can't be sure." He said.

"That's good enough for me." Said Paul loudly as he picked me up and ran to fast for me to recognise what was happened and we were outside in my truck speeding off to my house that was in La Push, we moved in with Sue's house.

"get a bag, you are spending tonight at my house, you got two minute if you have no clothes packed I will go through ALL your clothes, from underwear to..." he didn't finished before I was inside getting packed. I finished in one minute and soon we were going to his house or should I say mansion his house was Fucking Huge, (couldn't go a whole chapter without a swear word sorry.)

We went inside and it was even more beautiful, after a quick tour we weren't to the living room and watched a whole bunch action movie until we fell to sleep on the couch. This was the most fun I had, even when I was with Edward or Jacob.

**Picture on profile of Pauls house.**

**Review**


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in ages but I had some writers block with my stories. I loved all of your reviews and I've gotten a ruff idea about what's going to happen in this story now. Thank you soo much for your suggestions I'm sure I'll use some of them and please tell me if you have any more suggestion I love hearing them. And please check out some of my other stories too...Please.

* * *

I had the strangest dream ever. Jacob cheated on me with a waitress at the restaurant we went to for my birthday and then I found out Paul imprinted on me. I rolled over and knocked into something hard and hot, it almost burned at the touch. My eyes fluttered open and I was met with the sight of Paul. His eyes were closed with a content smile on his peaceful face, he was so handsome, and how could I have never noticed. He was slightly bigger then Jacob and the others too except for Sam. His arms were wrapped around me holding me close to his body, I tried to wiggle out of his hot embrace, I was sweating and I needed to use the bathroom. A growl came from his chest and he held me tighter nuzzling his head into my messy hair. I stopped moving and the growling turned to purring and his smile got bigger. I just laid there enjoying the embrace I mean, who really needs to pee when you have your soul mate holding you tightly.

Just as I was on the brink of going back to sleep Paul shot up and out of bed.

"Where are you going?" I asked startled.

"Shit. Sorry babe, have to go." He said.

"Paul I am not one of your one night stands. Where the fuck are you going?" I asked irritated.

"Sorry honey." He said looking sheepish, "Sam's calling."

"Okay, was that so hard?" I asked.

"No but I really have to go, you can take my car and go home, you know, it's safer." He said before throwing his key gave me a quick kiss and ran outside.

I sighed, alone again, I though sadly.

I rolled out of his bed and went to the bathroom. An hour later I was driving home. It was early, only around eight so I knew that if Seth or Leah was home they'd be asleep, I sighed again.

I got home and made me a healthy breakfast of high sugared cereal and heavy caffeinated coffee, the breakfast of winners, I thought sarcastically.

I had just finished doing the dishes when there was a soft knock on the door.

Who could that be? I thought, the boys and Leah would just walk in, the imprints are always at Emily's helping her cook for the boys.

I walked to the door and opened it, I was shocked and I didn't know if I should slam the door or attack. Because on my door step smiling was none other than the backstabbing bitch that my ex Fiancé cheated on me with.

"Hello Bella." She said cheerfully giving me a quick hug, "are you ready for our shopping trip?" She asked.

Did she think that I'd still go shopping with her after she hoed it up with my used to be soon to be husband? There is no way she would be as dumb as to do that so the only explanation was that Jakey never told her. I realized I could do three things, slam the door in her fat lipped face, beat her until her lips become the 53 state or do the sneaky bitch. Hmm, I didn't have anything better to do might as well do the sneak.

"Joyce your here, I just finished doing the dishes, I'll get my purse and we'll go." I said smiling at her, it would have been hard to do it but I pictured all of the thing that I could do and the smile came easily.

I got my purse and we got into her car, it was a beetle, yes she drove a fucking bug, she was telling me all about her car, how she loved it so much and how she always wanted one since she saw it in a Barbie pack she wanted. She still had them in her room at home.

Yuck, Barbie? Really? It was so hard to just laugh in her face, the gods must hate Jacob because the more time I spent with her the more I found out that she and Jacob had nothing in common.

Jacob was afraid of dolls, no matter what kind they were. He had a baby sitter when he was younger had a obsession with scary doll movie like Chucky, Saw and Dead Silent and he'd sneak out of bed and watch them too. His baby sitter also let him watch small soldiers and he ran out of the room and hid in the kitchen cupboard.

I smiled and nodded not really listening about how she use to play princess with her dolls and how she called them all Joy or Joyce or Jay.

When we got to Port Angels we went to some girly shop, it was big and had everything from perfume's to clothes to hair dye.

We walked around looking then she subtly dropped some hints for needing help finally she just came out and said it.

"Um Bella, I wanted to impress a guy that I like but I've never really been with a guy, but I met this guy who I like and I want to be his girlfriend, can you help?" She asked softly and I almost snorted.

Yeah cause it was a different girl named Joyce who looked like you fucking my ex boyfriend, I thought.

"I've only been with two guys and I've only had sex with one." I said hesitant forcing a blush which was easy all I had to do was replacing Jake with Paul and I was as red as a fire truck.

"Well I don't have any friends here and I need help, I'm meeting him tonight." She said shyly.

"Okay then, how about I tell you about Jacob? I've been with him so long and known him my whole life, I don't really know about dating other guys." I said forcing another blush. Paul standing there, a towel hanging low around his waist, small water droplets slowly cascading down his muscular chest the towel falling out of it's lose knot- I had to stop before I started to drool.

"Any help would be good." She said but I saw the greedy look in her eyes.

"Okay." I said shaking myself out of my lusted haze.

I started telling her things that Jacob hated the most, peppermint skin moisturiser, to remind him of his favourite Aunty Barbara, I thought sarcastically. Raspberry perfume to tickle his allergies and Blueberry lip gloss to make his lips and tongue swell, she also got red hair dye because I mentioned Jake had a hugest crush on Ginny Weasley in Harry Potter. In reality he did use have a small crush on her but thought that fake red hair was tacky and didn't even really like it on her. I even advised her with her clothes, I mean what guy didn't like short skirts and tops that had their ladies falling out, oh that's right Jacob Black.

She took me home, thanked me and left to get ready for her date or booty call with food.

When I got inside I was pulled into a hug straight away.

"That ass hole, I'm going to rip him to shreds then I'm going to feed him to some vamp's and shove his small dick down that sluts throat so she chocks and fucking dies too." Leah's angry voice reached me and I gave a hearty laugh.

"It's okay, I did get a little revenge." I said.

"Yeah I saw that. Outing him in front of everyone was great." She said then gave a worried glance. "Your handling this really well, are you sure your alright?"

"...Of course." I said wondering if I should tell her about Paul or if it was a bit too soon, she wasn't saying anything about it which meant that Paul had hid it.

"What are you not telling me?" She asked.

I sighed, "I found out that Paul Imprinted on me." I said softly.

She gasped and her eyes grew wide and her jaw was residing near the ground.

I went on to tell her about what happened both yesterday after the bonfire to before I walked in. She laughed a little at the advice I gave Joyce and how Jacob would react to them.

As I was telling Leah about the red hair dye Paul walked in, when he spotted me he walked swiftly over to me and picked me up from the couch and kissed me. He was holding me tightly to his body and kissing me with a passion that made my knee's weak but it didn't matter because he would just pick me up and hold my weight. He licked my bottom lip asking for entrance but before I could grant him it there was a cough that made me remember that Leah was still in the room.

"Well, I'd say I'd leave you too alone but this is my house so get out and go where somewhere else, I know how 'bout you go make out in front of that fuck face Black?" she said from the couch.

"I like that idea." Paul growled.

"Okay." I said, his eyes widened and he groaned, "Let's go to your house." He blinked and Leah bursts out laughing.

We left and went to his house, we watched The curious case of Benjamin Button it was at the part when he comes back and meets her and his daughter in the ballet studio when my phone rang.

The caller ID said, Skanky Bitch, I chuckled evilly to myself and pressed answer.

"Hello." I said sweetly, "This is Bella."

"YOU FUCKING BITCH." Was screamed into the phone, I pulled the phone away from my ear so that I didn't go deaf.

"No you must have the wrong number as I've said, this is Bella." I said faking confusion.

"HE'S IN THE FUCKING _HOSPITAL_, HIS _DICK_ HAS FUCKING _PURPLE SPOTS_." She yelled again and I almost started to laugh.

"Now how did a _virgin_ make someone's dick purple?" I said putting as much sarcasm as I could into 'virgin'. "Next time you try to fuck someone else's husband to be, make sure you don't get caught." I said then hung up.

"Damn that was hot, I have no idea what it was about but it was hot." He said and attacked my mouth with his own.

We made out for a little while but the I wanted to finish watching the movie and we turned it back on, I snuggled closer to Paul and soon I fell to sleep.

* * *

Review Please.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up hot and sticky again. Paul was wrapped around me, by body curled into his. This time we were going to have a morning to ourselves, no pack problems.

I sighed contently and snuggled into Pauls warm body. I was nearly asleep again when a bang woke me up again. I looked and saw a woman in a grey business suit, she was dark and petite and her pretty features where arranged in a look of anger.

She glared down at me and Paul on the couch, this was his mother I knew for the photo's of her and Paul when he was younger, she hadn't changed much from them.

She was still glaring and now tapping her foot, I looked to Paul. He was still asleep and with half of his body not covered by the thin blanket that was over us.

I then realised what it would look like, her son on a couch with no shirt, the blanket covering his shorts from view and a girl with him and his body and blanket covering her from view.

His mother though that we had had sex in her living room and fell asleep. _How embarrassing_, I thought, _she thought I was some floozy that her son brought home to bang._

I started to shake Paul awake franticly, I couldn't escape his hold, but as I wriggled he just held me tighter and mumbled for me not to move.

"Paul wake up." I said elbowing him in the stomach.

"Babe, go back to sleep, I'm tired after yesterday." He grumbled but it was loud enough for his mother to hear and had me going red in the face.

His mother was positively glowing with rage now.

"Paul get up now." His mother said this time, her voice giving away the anger she felt that was beyond her expression.

He shot up with me still in his arms the blanket falling off the couch me to reveal my shirt and jean and his cut off shorts on, her expression changed slightly but still held that anger.

"Ma what are you doing here?" Paul asked as we got up.

"Well this is my house Paul, I do happen to live here but what is this...girl doing here?" she asked obviously wanting to say something else.

"Ma this is Bell, you know my best friend, I told you about her on the phone." He said scratching his head making in messier then it already was.

"Oh, don't you have a fiancée or something like that, jerk uh Jake?" she directed at me the anger leaving and suspicion taking it's place.

"No ma'am I broke up with him." I said shortly not really ready to open up to a complete stranger, even if that stranger was Paul's mother.

The anger in her eyes increased ten folds and when she spoke it was louder slightly then before.

"So you broke up with your fiancée and waited a rebound guy and thought 'hey why not Paul?' well you listen here you pale faced hoe My son is better than that. He's a great guy and deservers more than that, what kind of person dose like that. He really likes you and your going to just use him to help you get out of your funk and then bam you'll leave and my poor son will be left alone to lick his wounds. Do you know how much of our calls is centred around you? A blind person could see he loves you, I have no idea why your a bitch." Her out burst was followed by shocked silence by both me and Paul.

I was trying not to blow up at her, she didn't know me or Jake, hell I'm not even sure she knew Paul that well but I didn't like to judge people based on their opinion of me. I thought it was stupid to hate some simply for the reason that they hated you or your family, of course I wouldn't become best friends or anything though.

But it didn't matter because after minute of silence Paul's anger took over and he started to yell at his mother well not yell but he was as loud as she'd been.

"You don't know anything about her ma. She is the most kind, selfless, smart, protective, honest and beautiful girl I've ever met. She use to date Jake, yes, but she broke up with him after he cheated on her, so she called off the wedding. I was the one to go see if she was alright and by some miracle I found out she liked me, of course it was too soon to go into a relationship with each other but she is still my best friend and as hers I wanted to cheer her up. I brought her here, a place that has nothing to remind her of her ex to watch movies and we fell asleep during the end of Benjamin Button, you can check the dvd player if you don't believe me." He said shaking slightly.

Again there was silence, one that crackled with an awkward tinge then his mother spoke in a slight monotone.

"I apologize Bella but if you won't mind leaving I'd like to spend some time with my son."

I nodded and grabbed my bag on the way out of the door I nodded to Paul who's focus shifted slightly to as I walked out.

"It was nice meeting you Ms Long. Goodbye Paul." I said and left the house.

I didn't know what to do, I'd gotten a ride for Paul and I wouldn't take his car again I knew his mother would throw a fit and no one knew where Paul's house was.

_Well guess I'll have to walk it, it was just, what, four - five mile walk_, I thought, _At least I didn't have to stay with Paul's mom she kind of shit fuck scary, but just a little_.

* * *

please review and check out my other stories. =D


	6. Chapter 6

First Paul's point of view tell me if I should do more of his point of view or just carry on with bella.

Paul's POV

I stood in front of my mother, I hadn't seen her in about seven maybe eight months. Last I heard she met some guy in New York and was living with him while she was setting up her firm in the big apple. She had told me that she would send a ticket out for me so I could stay with them, I refused and then she said they'd come to visit when her new firm was settled.

It had been about three minutes and we just stared at each other, then suddenly her who demeanour changed from intimidating to welcoming.

"Paulie come give mama a hug." She smiled her arms wide and inviting.

I long to run up into the arms that were hardly there to embrace me and that sent that was starting to fade from her room which I was often in, but if I did she'd sweep Bella under the mat and leave. My mother and Bella were the two most important people to me and it would be nice to have them get along.

"Ma you can't do that. Just come in here and say those things." I said planting my feet so I didn't lose my resolve.

She put her arms down put off. "If I didn't she would never have left, greedy money lovers they all are and I don't want my little Paulie to get hurt."

"Ma, she not like that," I stretched. "if you would have given her a chance she would have introduced herself and then _offered_ to leave. She _knows_ how little I see you and would never want to interfere with our time together." I explained walking closer so we weren't on opposite of the room.

"I bet she's judging me on what a bad mother I am, I'm not here with you. Out sight seeing and travelling the world and leaving my son alone here in a big house." She sniffed.

"Ma bells wouldn't think that she'd probably think its great that your so successful and that your getting to follow your dreams. She probably rub it in my face the next time I insinuate that men are better then women." I sighed knowing it was true, I could already here it.

"Well, well…she probably-" I cut her off.

"Ma Bella is perfect your just looking for a problem with her so you don't lose me but you never will. I'll always be your little Paulie and you'll always be my Ma." I said wrapping my arms around her in a hug.

She gave a small laugh, "When did you get so smart."

"Blame it on bella. She's got me reading books." I said laughing with her as we ended the hug.

"Well I'm so sorry that I didn't give her a chance, if she got you off a video game long enough to sit down and read a book she must be a saint." She said elbowing me in the stomach lightly.

"yeah she got me to read pride and the prejudice, I understood none of it not even the movie." I said scratching my head.

She laughed like bells, I missed her laugh, I smiled in return.

I didn't get to hear her laugh often even when she was here so I savoured the sound.

"Well getting you to not only watch a chick flick but read the book to, I think I love her already." She said smiling brightly at me, which made her look more beautiful.

My heart swelled, my mother said loves Bella, a grin spread across my face, funny that my mother said she loves bella before me. That thought made some others come to mind.

Did I love Bella? Of course who couldn't love bella when they got to know her. but was I _in_ love with bella? By heart beat quickened when she was there, my palms grew sweaty and my mind went blank when I saw her. Yes, there was no doubt in my mind that I was one hundred percent in love with bella, just the thought of that beautiful face made me smile like an idiot.

I was on auto pilot and didn't realise that I was in the kitchen with ma cooking breakfast until a egg hit my chest and the yoke slide down and into my pants.

"Sorry Paulie you'd usually catch that." My mum said.

"It's okay." I said grabbing a cloth from the bench, I happened to see bella's jacket on the chair and remembered that I had drove her here.

I took a look out the window and saw that my car was still sitting int the drive way where I left it last night.

"Shit." I exclaimed.

"Language mister." Ma said.

"Ma I gotta go, bella left her Jacket its freezing and she most likely walking." I said searching madly for my keys with egg dripping off me.

"She would have called someone to pick her up wouldn't she?" Ma asked.

"No one but her knows where I live." I said pulling up couch cushions.

"Stop Paulie, I'll take my car and take her home while you have a show and wash that egg off, it would give me a chance to apologise properly." She said.

"I don't know ma." I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"Don't you trust me?" she asked me with big eyes. It was a low blow I hated see her sad it reminded me of the early days, "I promise to be nice."

"Fine only cause the more we talk the more she freezes out there." I grumbled.

She smiled at me and tip toed to kiss me on the check.

"I love you I'll see you soon, have breakfast when your done showering." She said the grabbed her keys and bella's jacket and left.

I heard the door to her car close and the quiet engine reeve, she pulled out of the drive way and drove off, when I could no longer hear her car I decided to take a shower.

I just hope bella doesn't hate me for sending my mum to pick her up, my chest hurt at the thought.

There you go thank you for all the reviews and favourites and alerts just keep them coming.

I was also thinking of the next chapter being Paul's mum's point of view, also I think I'm going to have some Paul's mum and Billy love. It would be a good way for Jake to find out, through his dads new girlfriend. It's just an idea but tell me if I should go with it.


	7. Chapter 7

Just like I promised.

Evelyn Long's POV (Paul's mother.)

I got into my car, it was a dark blue Mercedes, it was new and stylish perfect pick me up after a bad break up We broke up two weeks ago and the car was cake to cushion the pain. The icing on the cake was getting to see my son.

Paulie meant everything to me, he was the silver lining to my dark times, he was the sun to my life, he was the only thing good that came out of my marriage to my ex husband. So if Paulie said this girl was a saint she was just that. Even if she was caught red handed at a crime scene I'd believe her innocents on the amount of trust Paulie had in her.

It didn't take long to find her, she was about a ten minute drive away from the house. She was walking by her self shivering with a back pack on her back on the side of the road. Man this girl only needed a sign that said, 'Kill me, no one would know'.

_Wait forget the sign,_ I though when she tripped over nothing, _you could just feel that message coming out of her every pore._

I pulled over next to her, I couldn't see her because she hadn't gotten up yet. She must have been hurt, this had me worried, it was as good as my fault, kicking her out like that. I hadn't seen a extra car in the drive way, it was why I was so shocked to find her there in the first place. She had to walk because of me, I probably scared her too much to ask for a ride or Paulie's car.

I got out of the car and walked around to the other side of the car and saw her sitting on he wet grass with her ankle in her hand.

She looked at me as if she was a child who had fell in the playground doing something they weren't allowed to. Her eyes were glazed with tears and her lip trembled as she tried in vain to control her tears or sobs.

My heart softened, how could I have ever thought this girl to have bad intentions, she reminded me of the reason I wanted to have a girl when I was younger. She was sweet an innocent yet not, because she could handle herself but only she looked like she couldn't. She was so much like my Paulie and I knew that if anyone could be good for my Paulie it was this girl sitting in front of me holding her foot and looking like an injured bird.

I smiled at her to show her I meant no harm to her and I kneeled down next to her. she already wide eyes widened at the action or either the smile, kneel or both. I spoke softly but loud enough so that she didn't have to strain to hear me.

"Hi Bella, Paulie sent me to take you home and properly apologise for my actions and what I said but I think I'll take you to the hospital first." She gave me a weak smile.

"Thank you, there was no way that I would be able to walk there I think my ankle's broken or fractured." She said in a shy voice.

It was odd, she didn't strike me as the shy type, also Paulie thought that the quiet ones were always the ones with the hidden agenda so didn't like them.

_I must have scared her more then I thought, poor girl._

I smiled, nodded, then helped her up, she was leaning mostly on her good leg and using me as a crutch.

I opened the door with my hand that wasn't wrapped around her to help keep her balance, and let her slip in.

Bella shivered in the passenger seat of my Mercedes, the seats were leather, she had no jacket and she was just rolling around in pain on the wet grass. I handed her jacket over to her and she took it gratefully and smiled at me while saying a shy 'thank you'.

We drove to 'La Push General' the one and only hospital that La push had, it was the same small hospital that I have Paulie. The ride was silent and slightly awkward but it pass quick enough.

I helped Bella out of the car and into the doors of the hospital to the receptionist's desk.

"Hey bella what happened this time?" The lady behind the desk asked.

"Hey Shelly, I think I may have broken my ankle, but here's pray that its just a fracture." She replied smiling at the woman warmly who gave a warm laugh and shaking her head.

"Well you know were the wheel chairs are I'll put your name down." She said.

"Thanks Shelly." Bella replied and gestured for me to go towards the right.

Soon Bella was in a wheel chair and I was pushing her into the waiting area, she had a cut on her hand that I didn't see until she was trying to manoeuvre the wheel chair around the corner.

Bang.

The sound of metal hitting metal made me cringe.

_Sure that's the was to go about getting her to trust you Evelyn, _I thought, _drive her in to other people in wheel chairs. There was a nice steep hill in the front of the hospital if I wanted to rool er down that. _

"Sorry, are you okay?" I asked pulling bella away from the man and not really sure ho I was asking.

"I think you did something, I can't feel my legs." He said with a look of Panic on his face.

Just as I was about to call out for a doctor or a nurse Bella started to laugh.

"Billy of course you can't feel your legs that's why your in a wheel chair, I on the other hand felt that and it wasn't pleasant." The last part was a bit of a grimace.

"Oh right." He said smiling.

Just as was about to tell him off and give him a piece of my mind a nurse came and got bella. As soon as she was out of ear reach he spoke to me.

"Sorry if I made you uncomfortable or anything it's just easy to get her laughing to take her mind off the pain, I hope you'll forgive me." He said smiling up at me.

I gave him a smile back and nodded.

"I'm Billy by the way." He said holding out his hand for me to shake.

"I'm Evelyn, nice to met you." I said shaking his out stretched hand.

For then we just started talking. I was having so much fun with Billy waiting for Bella to get patched up. You could have asked me about my ex boyfriend who went back to his ex wife and I'd say _Phil Dywer who?_

* * *

**Put a little twist on it so you can get some tension and maybe a cat fight when bella's mum and step dad comes to visit. I really love drama and not just for bella but for everyone, 'cos sharing is caring. Lol. Review and tell me what you think of my plan, it's never too late to change it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Read First...please.**

**AN/: I know I suck at updating, but I just moved house and just got my computer with my stories on it, Promise. I mean would I lie to complete strangers? That came out wrong. Anyway I started a whole new story on friends laptop. And I think you'll like it I'll put up the summary at the bottom of this chapter so check it out. Please. Its called "Triple Imprint" and it has some Paul Bella, Jacob Bella and even some Embry Bella. But for now here's the chapter…**

* * *

Bella's POV

I was all too familiar with La Push General, I had come here often due to injures, my clumsiness knew no bounds. I knew everyone here; I think I came here more then some doctors and nurses.

"So what was it this time Bella, a grain of sand or some heavy air?" Jenny, the nurse that was wheeling me off asked with amusement.

"you know me Jen." I said turning my head and smiling at her, "it's the air that gets me every time."

She let out a laugh patting me on the head, "oh Bella, only you." She said shaking her head.

"I'm special like that." I shrugged and turned back around.

She took me to one of the beds and helped me onto it.

"Will would be here soon, I'd love to say and chat but I have other patients that need me." She said smiling.

I smiled back and nodded shooing her off with a gesture.

She gave another laugh and left shaking her head.

I sighed and leaned back on the bed closing my eyes.

I was thinking about Paul, about what he said, I've never know Paul to wait for something he wanted, he was too spoilt. But he was willing to wait for me, did I want to wait? That was a silly question, I'd been rushing into relationships since I got here, it would be health to wait. But did I _want to_? No not really, I wanted to start my happily ever after, I was ready to do it with that Jerk and Paul was my dream guy.

I sighed again, yeah I'd have to wait I don't want my and Paul to end up like our other relationships. We'd take it slow.

An idea popped into my head, what if Paul was just saying that for his mothers benefit? What if he didn't mean it at all? Then another question popped into my head. What did Paul say to make his mother come and pick me up and apologise?

I was panicking now. I pushed my head deeper into the pillows and cleared my head, relaxing and clearing my thoughts. I couldn't deal with all that right now.

I was almost calm when I felt pain shoot though my lip as it split.

"What the fuck?" I said sitting up and opening my eyes to see a smug bitch smirking at me.

"That's what you get you white trash." Joyce spat with malice.

I was seriously going to get off the bed, broken ankle or not and beat the living shit out of this bitch. I was going to rip out her fake ass weave from her hair and rip her ju-ju lips off her face and make her kiss her own ass.

Sadly Will Millers, the doctor was just behind her and I though maybe that would be a bad idea right now...but later, oh, _later_ she will get it. I imagined my self hitting my palm with my fist, her head in the middle of both.

"Damn you need to learn how to throw a punch, you really suck at it." I said ignoring the slight throbbing in my mouth, I would have gone for the nose. Much more painful and you get two nice shiny black eyes, obviously this skank was a scratch and pull hair kind of girl.

She lunged for me but Will grabbed her from behind, calling security. Joyce struggled against him, she had a wild look in her eyes as she tried to get to me, I smirked at her. Everyone was too busy trying to get her contained to look at me. She elbowed Will in the stomach and got free but the security got her and dragged her out as she kicked and tried to get free.

Dr Miller was bent down holding his stomach. I reached over and put my had on his shoulder.

"You alright doc?" I asked him worried.

William Miller was the first Doctor I met when I came here after cracking a rib falling down a hill. I had a little crush on him, he had blue eyes and black hair, he was tan and tall about 6'1 maybe. He was muscled, not like the pack but still more then most guys. He had a bright, straight smile and when he grinned her had a slight dimple in his left check.

He straightened up and my hand fell, he looked at me and smiled though his pain.

"I'm fine Ms Swan." He said.

"Hey everyone calls me Bella why don't you, when you call me Ms Swan you make me feel old. You can call me anything else even bugs." I said smiling. "If it helps next time I come here I'll bring a carrot and some bunny ears."

He looked confused.

"Wus 'up Doc?" He still looked confused. "Come on, Bugs Bunny, how could you not get that?" I said mock stunned.

He laughed.

"As the great Billy says, laugh the pain away." I said grinning.

"Billy is a wise man." He said nodding.

"Thank you." A voice said behind him, "Its always nice to be appreciated." Billy said.

Billy and Evelyn were walking, and in Billy's case, rolling, towards us.

"Bella what happened to your lip?" Evelyn said rushing to my side.

I smiled at her, I was slightly scared of her but she was being nice.

"I was punched in the mouth when I had my eyes closed." I shrugged.

Evelyn gasped then her features turned angry.

"Tell me who did it, I'll have them put in jail faster then the can say assault." She said trying to contain her anger and not lash it out on me.

"Um excuse me miss…?" Will cut in.

"Long, Evelyn Long." She said holding out her hand which he shook.

"Ms long, maybe you should question her after I've checked her, I'm sure her ankle and lip stings." He said smiling.

"Of course, oh and her hand is grazed too, can you clean it and make sure its not infected, I just we'll wait outside." She said and smiled down at me and surprised me by leaning down and kissing me on the forehead.

She really surprised me, she saw the scratch on my hand. This is the woman that Paul talked about. She was protective of her and her family and some how I was now apart of her family.

I grinned at her and thanked her before she left.

I turned to Will when they were gone.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem, now lets check out your lip and hand first then we'll take you to get an x-ray, check that ankle out."

He made quick work of my hand, cleaning it and wrapping it up. I talked with him as he worked, coming up with names he could call me instead of Ms Swan. What? It really made me feel old.

Next he did my lip, I couldn't talk while he did that I just stared into his eyes. I'd always been fascinated with coloured eyes; they were always a multitude of different colours. I'd often wished I had coloured eyes, blue, or green, hazel maybe. Brown seemed like such a dull colour and I was anything but dull, ask anyone, human, vampire or werewolf and they will tell you.

It was in this position that we were found by a Jerk.

"Wow Bells you move fast." Jake said sarcastically, he was in a wheel chair, it's the new trend.

"Jake you dumb fuck, he's a doctor and he's checking my lip which got split when your bitch punched me. And by the way, it is none of your business who I see, what I do or where I go, so take your cheating purple spotted dick back to your skanky berry covered STD." I spat before turning back to that doctor.

"Sorry" I said, "are you done case I kind of wanna leave."

"Yeah I'll take you to get those x-rays." He said grinning and showing that dimple.

He helped me into a wheel chair, It's like everyone gets one here, you have a nail in your head, take a wheel chair, got the flu, take a wheel chair, no arms? Take a wheel chair.

He started to wheel me off to the x-ray room.

"So…do you have membership cards here? because I'd so sign up." I said causing him to laugh and shake his head saying no. "You should get some."

* * *

**Yay done, whew. That took like two hours, to be fair I was playing around on face book too. Review and stuff, alert favourite that kind of thing I love hearing how much my story rocks and how much my grammar sucks. Oh and I just realised that Jake would never go to the hospital 'cos the wolf stuff so I might need some help 'splaining that if you got an idea tell me please. Oh and as I promised the summery for "Triple imprint."**

**Triple Imprint**

**Summery: Bella develops Multi personality disorder and three of the wolves Imprint on a different Bella.**

**Paul Imprints on the sassy, bitchy and mouthy, Is.**

**Jacob Imprints on the broken girl who can't breath without him, Bells.**

**And Embry Imprints on the shy and timid girl, Isabella.**

**How will they deal sharing her, plus to make it even more difficult she switches personalities randomly.**

Yes I rule. Now check it out, I'll do Pauls Imprint first then Embry and then Jakes. Oh review, the more you do the more I feel loved and I need a lot of love in my life.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN/: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, I had written the chapter, I was done, Is it really my fault that my dog tripped over the plug and all my unsaved work was lost. Still I had done it, and all of it was lost. And I really hate re writing what I had written, that's why I haven't finished one of my stories. Anyway I am really sorry, and you may thank me for re writing this chapter because I think I deserve it. Oh and I was thinking in the place I do all my best thinking, and What if I be supper mean to Jake and not only has he imprinted on Joyce, that bitch, but what if she becomes a vampire? Lol, Don't you think that would be funny, we could call her stinky berry Bitch-Pire. Well I'm going to do it anyway so if you don't like it, suck it up, its a good idea. I have to answer some questions.**

**JXB Addicted**: Isn't Paul going to freak because no one called him? TTFN! JXB ;0)

**Yes he is going to freak, he is going to yell at the nurse, the doctor and some poor old man with cancer. Of course he may apologise after a little girl cries.**

**Vane3131**: Yay ur back! I'm happy! I'm already reading ur new story. Maybe Jake was at the hospital for the skank maybe she is a candy stripper..?

**Thanks, I just have one question, what's a candy stripper? It sound really kinky, I must know more about these candy strippers, it reminds me of the video candy shop by 50 cent.**

**EdwardxoxBella**: i absolutely love this story. Bella should beat the living fuck out of her.(:  
And jake, he should get his balls ripped out and shoved into his mouth(:  
UPDATE SOONNN.!  
xoxo, Rose.

**Yes I think that we can arrange for Bella to meet Joyce in a dark alley somewhere. And as for Jake, well I think we should give him flea's, then you don't even have to rip his balls off to get them in his mouth. Lol.**

**Anyway on to the story...**

* * *

Paul's POV

I was getting worried, Ma hadn't come back yet and I had finished my shower and breakfast. What if Ma crashed? What if Ma couldn't find Bella because she went through the woods? What if Bella was hurt? What if an alien had abducted Bella and was now making some cross breed humanoid with Bella? What if they got Ma too? Right now Bella could be having intergalactic sex with martins. Oh god no, what if they're really good and she never wants to come home. She'd marry one of them, most likely on Jupiter, honey moon on Uranus and live on Mars with a little protoplasm dog and 3.5 martin babies. She'd be stuck in the house all the time because she couldn't breathe and he'd go off every day and go bang a chick on Pluto and when the kids are old enough they'd eat her and give her bones to the dog to finish.

I would not let that happen, If anyone children gets to eat her its mine, wait, no that came out wrong. If anyone gets to cheat on her with a chick from Pluto it's me, no still not right. She is my imprint and there for she will be my wife, yup that sounds better.

The phone rang, it's probably NASA, informing me that my mother's car was found floating in orbit.

I rushed to answer.

"Hello Huston I know we have a problem." I said.

"Paulie?" It was my mom, she must have escaped from the aliens.

"Ma, Where's Bella? Are you okay, is she alright? She's not hurt is she? Is she having kinky sex with a martin?" it came out fast and almost unrecognisable.

"Paulie, Bella's in the hospital, she-" That's all I heard and I was out the door in my car and speeding out of the drive way.

I think I broke about fifteen laws getting here. Plus I parked my car over not one but two handicap parking spaces and gave the figure to a granny who didn't cross the street fast enough.

I was there and yelling at the receptionist in ten minutes flat.

"WHERE IS SHE?" I yelled at a nurse walking by when the stupid receptionist had the check to ask who. She knew they all knew, they just liked playing these games, they got off on them. Ha, ha it's so fun, we are keeping this guy from his imprint after she escaped from aliens.

A doctor walked up to me and tried to calm me down, Fuck that Shit.

"NO I WANT TO SEE HER NOW, WHERE IS SHE?" I screamed at him, these people are so un fucking helpful.

I saw a man sitting down who looks suspiciously like a alien. He had no hair, not even eyebrows, he was short and had wrinkles on his head, and he was tinged with a green colour.

"YOU DID THIS." I said as I turned on him. "YOU TOOK HER HAVEN'T YOU? ANSWER ME."

The little girl next to him started to cry, she was probably the chick from Pluto.

Before I accused her of braking up a family my mother was in front of me.

"Paulie, you need to calm down or you won't be allowed to see Bella. She's getting her x-ray right now. Like I told you on the phone she hurt her foot and they just want to make sure that she didn't break it." That calmed me down, she wasn't abducted, just clumsy.

I then realized how I acted, it was also a good time to remember that I was only in my boxers. I had no problem with nudity, in face in most cases I encouraged it. But still I probably should have put on a shirt and pants. Public places didn't like for their patrons just be wearing their underwear.

"Um, sorry Peeps." I said as a general because it would take forever to apologise individually to everyone I offended.

Then I turned to my mom.

"Can I see her?" I asked loudly but still ten time quieter then I had 'asked' the nurses.

"Not yet, she'd still in the x-ray room with the doctor and you can't go in there. Plus your in your underwear and people are staring, why don't you go home and get changed and I'll bring her to the house when she's done." My mom tried to reason.

"Or I could wait here." I said firmly, because it was the only option for me, there was no one but who could move me, not using bribery or trying to do so physically.

My ma sighed knowing a lost cause and then nodded and lead me to the waiting area. Billy was there too, ma said that they were waiting together. Billy had to see the doctor too, I raised my eyebrow, it was deserted in here, the hospital always had at least one free doctor and Billy was waiting? It all became clear when they started to shamelessly flirt with each other, ew my mom was getting her thrills with Mr Bills-y. I looked away embarrassed to watch, it was funny I was stilling in my black silk boxers and I wasn't embarrassed but my ma getting her ins made my face look like Rudolf's nose.

It took 24 minutes and 52 seconds sitting there with my mom laughing about one of Billy's fishing stories, before I got to see Bella. Yes I was counting, so what.

I jumped up and ran to her, I picked her out of the wheel chair to hug her, she laughed and it was like music to me ears.

"are you all right?" I asked her while still hugging her to me as if she might disappear.

"No ... I ... can't ... breathe." She gasped out.

I loosened my grip a bit but didn't let her free from my hug.

"fine now, I didn't break my leg but I fractured it, um can you back up its kind of weird to have a conversation like this." I pulled her back so I could see her.

"Now will you put me in the chair, under my arms are starting to hurt and I can't touch the ground." She said looking down and the floor which was a foot from her feet.

I shook my head but she didn't see it, she was still looking at the ground. I looked at her, she was staring pretty intensely at the floor, I wonder what was so interesting on the floor so I followed her line of sight and met my junk.

I smirked, she was checking out my package, I couldn't help my reaction when my boxers moved and I got a visual hard on. Like normally my pants and a certain placement would hide this but I had no pants on so I wore him proudly.

Bella gave me a hard on so what? Its not my fault, she was staring at it, she made it move with that look.

I pulled her closer and wrapped her legs around my waist and pulled her arms around my neck.

I grinded my hard dick against her, I saw her stiffen and bit back a moan.

God, she is so warm, I was just about to take her right there, I didn't care who saw when my mother interrupted us.

"Paulie you should take her home, I'm sure she's tiered." Ma said.

Dam you ma, did I cock block you and Billy? No I suffered though that shit, I sucked it up and turned around, I ignored you making eyes with Billy and I ignored him undressing you with his eyes. Why won't you just let me Fuck my imprint in a hallway when I really need to bust a nut. The song she won't let me fuck popped in my head, not really the same but the moral of the story is. We both are sprouting blue balls now.

"Yeah sure. See you at home?" I asked half-heartedly, my boner going down fast talking to my mom.

"Actually, I'm going to have lunch with Billy, you have to look after Bella anyway. She should stay off that foot." She hurried off with Billy after kissing us both on the check.

"Bye." She yelled as she walks off not waiting for a response.

I was sooo getting lucky today.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, review and tell me what you think or if you have questions from me about the story.**


End file.
